BUGHEAD ONE-SHOTS
by bghdrvrdl
Summary: Just a couple sexy Bughead one-shots that get your heart beating fast.


Bughead one-shots: Her first time

It was about 9 pm and Betty was in her room brushing her hair when she saw Jughead out of the corner of her eye, at her window. Happy to see him, she walked over to her window and opened it for him. He climbed in through the window and pulled Betty into a strong embrace.

"Hey you." When she pulled back she whispered to him that her mom would be gone for the night and won't be back until the next afternoon. Jughead smiled at her and kissed her passionately.

He led her over to her bed without breaking the kiss. Their kiss became more and more passionate, Jughead felt Betty's tongue delving deeper and deeper into his mouth and he let out a small groan. Betty swung one of her legs over Jughead's legs so that she was straddling him. He felt her soft hands touching his back and neck that sent a chill up his spine. Jughead tugged at the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. He could feel himself getting so hard under Betty; her sex grazing his.

He unhooked her bra and pushed the straps off, revealing her full, naked breasts. He began to massage them one by one, kissing them and rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Betty pulled Jughead's shirt off and kissed him from his lips all the way down to the waistband of his jeans. She quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down his legs and tossed them on the floor. They were both breathing heavily as she freed him from his boxers. His dick was tall and hard. Betty grabbed him with her hand and began to stroke him up and down a she kissed his lips. Jughead scooted over to the edge of the bed and Betty got on the floor on her knees. She licked the tip of his dick and sucked the head. Betty took the base in her hand and bobbed her head up and down his dick.

As much as he enjoyed that, Jughead felt that it was unfair that he was getting all the pleasure and that Betty deserved some of her own. He guided her back onto the bed and pulled down her skirt and lace panties and with his hand he caressed her sex. He took two of his fingers and gently pushed them into her. He heard her moan slightly as she said, "More Juggie, faster." So with his fingers he thrusted quickly in and out of her. Finally he moved his head down in between her legs and stuck his tongue in her. He licked around her clit and pushed his tongue in and out of her. "Juggie I'm gonna come!" Jughead kept his mouth on her as she came into his mouth. Then Betty pulled Jughead up and instead of putting her mouth on his dick she guided it in between her legs.

"Betty are you sure?" Betty had kissed and done oral sex with Jughead but she had never had sex however, she knew that this was the perfect moment with the perfect boyfriend. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life, Juggie."

Jughead placed his dick into between her legs and thrusted slowly into her at first. Betty groaned and it hurt at first but she got used to it after a few thrusts and it started feeling good. He could tell that it felt good by her moans so he went faster, going deeper into her each time. Jughead could feel himself getting harder and harder; he felt like he was going to explode. He warned Betty "Betts, I feel like I'm gonna explode, I'm gonna come!" She moaned, "It's okay Juggie." And he came inside of her and pulled out as he was still coming. She took his dick into her mouth and came in her mouth. She swallowed it and went up to kiss him.

Jughead always kind of wondered what he tasted like and he could taste it in Betty's mouth. They kissed strongly pushing their tongues against each other's. Her nails were on his back and his hands on her butt. He squeezed her butt gently as they kissed and they eventually came up for air.

They looked at each other and then Betty plopped back on her bed, exhausted. "Wow Juggie, you really know how to make a girl feel good!" Jughead laid down next to her, "It's one of my many talents" he said sarcastically. "Betts you were incredible too! I thought you had never done this before." "I haven't" Betty said. It made her smile when he said that. Jughead pulled her over to him and they spooned as they both drifted off to a deep, well-deserved sleep.


End file.
